


We fit together

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, building up to some smut, don't care about age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	We fit together

Elia was laying on Filippo’s naked chest, with his fingers he traced circles on Filippo’s stomach. His thoughts were somewhere else. Filippo was running his fingers over Elia’s naked back.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Filippo asked and he cringed a little bit. Filippo wasn’t a fan of asking that question after sex but he knew something was bothering the other boy.

‘Nothing important.’ Elia said. Filippo waited patiently, knowing Elia would eventually speak his mind.

‘It’s just something the girls were talking about.’

‘What were they talking about?’ He asked when Elia didn’t continue.

‘They talked about some celebrity couple, don’t ask who because you know I don’t care about that shit, and their age difference. They said the age gab was too big so they probably wouldn’t last. It made me think.’

‘About what?’

‘Us.’ Filippo’s hand on Elia’s back stilled.

‘What about us?’ He asked carefully.

‘It’s just … there is four years between us. For some people that’s a lot. I know your friends tease you for being with a younger guy, just as you know my friends are teasing me for being with an older guy.’

‘I didn’t know it bothered you.’

‘It didn’t. It doesn’t.’

‘Elia, I’m a bit confused here. Do you have a problem with our age difference?’

‘No! I really don’t. I just never thought about it till now. And it makes me think about what other people will think. I mean what if our friends think we wouldn’t last either because of our age difference.’

‘Our friends wouldn’t think that. They would probably think we’re not going to last because of your shitty taste in music. I mean who doesn’t know Rap Futuristico?!’ Filippo laughed while Elia hit him.

‘Seriously, though. Do you ever think about it?’ Elia asked.

‘No.’ Filippo answered. ‘Because our relationship is so much more. We connect on so many levels. I can be completely myself when I am with you, I can let my guard down and I trust you. And I think we fit very well together.’

Elia pulled himself up and smiled.

‘You’re right.’ Elia said while straddling Filippo’s hips.

‘And there are some perks of being with an older guy.’

‘Hmm, like what?’ Elia kissed Filippo and grinded his hips. Filippo moaned.

‘Think about all the things you could teach me.’ Elia smirked. Filippo put his hands on Elia’s hips and flipped them over and grinned wickedly.

‘And I feel lucky to be with a younger guy because that means a great sex drive.’ He started to kiss Elia’s neck and moved his way down. Elia sighed happily and ached into Filippo’s touch. Filippo was right, they fitted perfectly together.


End file.
